Secrets
by 3tinkgemini
Summary: Klaus and Caroline both have their own set of Secrets. Though none are as shocking as the ones they keep with only each other. After Klaus strikes a deal to help Caroline with one of her own, it leads them down a winding path of a sensual secretive affair. The biggest question is- Just how long can a Secret stay a Secret? (NSFW)


**Secrets** was inspired by jamming out in my truck to P!nk. Warning to you all now, this will be a fully **NSFW** story. I am posting this here in SotM so my lovely loyal readers can easily find it. I am also creating a new story for it which can be found on my page. All future postings for this universe will be found there.

" _What do we conceal? What do we reveal?_

 _Make that decision every day…There's just so much I wanna say."_

 _-Secrets by P!nk_

* * *

Her skin felt tight across her entire body as if she would burst from the inside out any second. Her only thought with the rough bricks of the wall against her back as the shadows of the alley kept them safely hidden from view was, if she didn't feel him fill her soon she might just spontaneously combust.

His stubble scraped against the delicate skin of her neck, drawing a gasp from her that bled into a moan as his tongue soothed the delightful ache. Her hand tried to wriggle its way between them, fighting to get to his belt but their fused and writhing bodies impeded her process, bringing a frustrated whine from her throat.

"Klaus _please_."

His answering groan was so thick it sounded as if he would melt to the pavement at the pure unadulterated pleasure of hearing her plead his name with so much need. He pulled his upper body back just enough for her hand to fit between them, it was as far as he was willing to pull away from her.

His hands skated up her quivering thighs, pushing up her dress and tearing her panties at their center as she fumbled with his belt.

His belt clinked, his buttoned snapped, the sound of the zipper causing them both to shutter at just how close they were to having what they both craved more than anything else.

But what brought them here? What had happened that would have Caroline mindlessly shoving his jeans down to his thighs with her feet as Klaus yanked the front of her dress down to the mouthwatering sight of her full rosy tipped breasts?

 _Three Days Prior_

Caroline's perfectly manicured fingernails beat a rapid tattoo on the bar top, her left leg bouncing as she impatiently waited for the barkeep to bring her another drink. He finally- _blessedly_ \- set the glass in front of her, his smile tight and nervous as she raised her eyebrow in contempt at how shallow he filled the glass. He gulped as he splashed in a little more, making her sneer and wave her hand, motioning him to keep going until it kissed the rim.

He skittered off causing her to scoff, muttering under her breath as she brought the glass to her lips, "Scared of a little girl, pfft."

"I don't think it's the _girl_ that has him so skittish, Love."

Setting her now empty glass to the counter, she tipped her head back with a groan, "Seriously? My life has been hellish enough," Her hands lifted like she was pleading to an unseen force as she spoke towards the ceiling, "Did you _really_ have to send the Devil in to top it off?"

Klaus chuckled as he stretched across the bar, reaching behind it, pilfering a full bottle of Whiskey and a clean glass for himself before taking up residence in the stool beside her.

Caroline's curls went flying as her head whipped in his direction, "Um, excuse you. You can't just _take_ whatever you want." He lifted his eyebrow as if to dare her to challenge him causing her to add almost as an afterthought, "Who asked you to sit with me anyhow," Her arm waved around the space of the bar, "There's plenty of other open spaces so why don't you go try them out instead."

Undeterred by her edgy and rude demeanor, used to it as he was, Klaus filled her glass, nudging it towards her before capping off his own, "I thought to save you as well as the kindly barkeep from any mishaps. While I'm sure a replacement could be found, I have him trained to my content and I'd hate to have to break in a new one."

" _Of course_ you come here." Caroline groaned, she had come to this little bar in Mystic Falls' neighboring town for the sole purpose of not running into anyone she knew, "I don't need you saving me. There's no danger here, I left all that back home." She grumbled scathingly, "And this _was_ turning out to be a nice little retreat from all the drama before you showed up." Caroline sat up primly, ignoring him while she sipped her drink. It's not like she was going to turn it down, she had no need to look over to see his smug smile at how she had accepted it from him.

"Perhaps you should have a look in the mirror, Sweetheart. While I do enjoy seeing those lovely little signs of your inner monster coming out to play, I think you might be scaring Billy over there with your veins flickering in and out beneath your beautiful eyes." Klaus tipped his glass in her direction, taking a sip to mask his concern as she clearly didn't believe him.

Caroline scoffed, her eyes rolling heavily as she pulled her compact from her purse, "My veins are not," Her voice trailed off as she glanced in her mirror finding that he was in fact telling the truth, "…showing."

Observing her carefully as she began to panic, the veins now beginning to creep further down her cheeks, prompted him into action. His voice was firm and demanding, "Outside. Now."

The hardness of his voice kicked her into autopilot as she grabbed her purse and allowed him to be pull her by the elbow out the door. Once outside with the cool night air surrounding her, Caroline felt a semblance of her sanity return.

Yanking her arm from his hold she spun on her heels, "What the hell Klaus?!"

Never one to be cowed when it came to the importance of her safety Klaus crowded her against a nearby truck, "When was the last time you fed Caroline?"

Caroline balked at him maneuvering them so her back was pressed tightly against the cool metal as he got far too much into her personal space for her liking, "Seriously Klaus. What. The. Hell?!" Each word was punctuated with a hard hit to his chest, but she fail at budging him even an inch and it did was end with his hands firmly wrapped around her wrists.

"I'll ask you again. When did you last feed?" His eyes were livid, his voice as hard as steel showing he would in no way back down.

"God! Fine! I had a deer this morning." She tried not to wince at his look of utter disgust, instead she bristled, launching into defense mode, "Look it's been a really busy week okay? _Not_ that I have to answer to _you_ but between planning prom and graduation, trying to keep Elena from going off the deep end with Damon, I haven't had time to restock my blood bags. Not like there's many left at the hospital as it is, what with yet another megalomaniac running through town," She threw him an icy glare, yanking her hands out of his hold, "So I've had to make due."

She knocked her shoulder against him, pushing him back before fluffing out her hair, "Since you're obviously set on ruining my night, I'm going home."

Klaus pressed his lips together tightly as she riffled through her purse, digging out her keys while she stalked to her car. Flashing to her side the instant the keys jingled in her hands, he snatched them from her, holding them above his head, turning this way and that to keep them her from reaching them as he asked, "Why not just feed from someone? This animal diet isn't just repulsive, it isn't healthy. Look at you! You can barely keep control of your instincts."

Caroline stomped her foot, crossing her arms roughly over her chest, her irritation blaring from her angry eyes and cold voice, "Really mature Klaus. Give me back my keys."

"Not until you answer my question. Why not just feed from a human and gather your strength back? With another megalomaniac running through town as you so aptly put it, one would think you would do whatever was necessary to be stronger and prepared." His eyes narrowed accusingly at her as he held his arm out behind his back.

"My strength is none of your concern." She flashed to his side, hoping to surprise him, "Now give me back my keys damnit!"

He easily sidestepped her, "What if a hunter had walked into the bar instead of me, hmm? What would you have done then?" She opened her mouth to answer only to have it snap shut with his dark answer, "You would have done nothing, because you would be dead that's what."

Caroline screeched in aggravation, fingers roughly gripping her hair before tossing her arms out to her sides, "God! Why do you even _care_?!"

Her vision was suddenly filled with his furious face, but it was the soft worry held within his eyes that gave her pause and had her deflating as he whispered harshly, nearly pleading for her to understand, "You _know_ why."

Her back slumped against a random car, her face hidden by the golden curtain of her hair as she hung her head in exhaustion.

"Talk to me, Love." His voice dropped low, hoping to persuade her to open up to him, "Tell me why you won't feed from the source."

Her eyes clenched shut as she shook her head back and forth.

Taking a risk, Klaus stepped in closer to her placing his bent index finger beneath her chin, lifting gently to force her to look at him, "Talk to me Caroline. Tell me why this subject has you so distraught." His eyes flicked rapidly over her face as tears began to well in her eyes, the sight stabbing his heart more effectively than any stake ever could, "Come on Sweetheart, you know you can tell me anything. You know I'd never hurt you or betray your trust, would you have the mind to give it to me. You know I'd never judge you or belittle you. Just _please_. Tell me."

"I can't."

He flinched at her broken whispered plea, dropping his hand from her cheek where it rested and backing away as if she had burnt him. His face closed off, attempting to mask the pain of her distrust in him, of how little his word meant to her after all he had done to prove himself to her, "I see." His cold tone wavered slightly as he handed over her set of car keys, careful not to touch her, "Well then, I'll just leave alone."

"No, you don't see!" Caroline shouted at his back, "I _can't_. Not I can't _tell_ you, but I can't _do it_."

The hope flared in his eyes as he turned back to face her, voicing his confusion, "I don't understand."

Caroline scoffed, her arms wrapped tightly around her middle, her voice trembling in a symphony of emotions; the highs, the lows, the worries and the fears, all forming together to create the magnificent paradox that is Caroline Forbes.

"Of course you don't. Why would you? It's not like you've ever been fed on or compelled. It's not like you woke up with visions and memories that you didn't remember having. It's not like you ever held the fear of not knowing your own mind! When I say I can't I mean, _I can't_!"

He watched in awe as angry tears were banished to the ground with a jerky flick of her fingers, her head held high as she ruled over her emotions, his mind rapidly piecing together that she was speaking from personal experience. He vowed to discover just who had dared to hurt this shining star, just so he could rip them apart piece by bloody piece, put them back together to start all over again. But not now, now his attention was placed upon, nay, roped and wrangled in by this glorious being of darkness and light. How she managed to balance her two warring natures so profoundly, so perfectly, so elegantly was something he had never seen in all his many, many years.

"I was taught to steer away from human blood. More than that, I don't want to hurt people! To traumatize them the way I was. I will _not_ become someone's Da-damn nightmare!"

Klaus tilted his head, running over all that she had confessed, "You think that is the only way to feed?" He took a step closer, "To become the living embodiment of all that you hate and despise?" One more step and he was back in her personal space, so close she had to tilt her head back as she repeated an answer, so similar from a time so long ago.

"Yes."

Klaus chuckled fondly, brushing a lock of hair from her cheek, "Oh sweet Caroline, the things I could teach you." His head lowered, a small grin lifting the corner of his mouth, "If only you'd let me."

Her heart raced like a rabbit caught in a trap as his breath tickled her cheeks and his silky voice full of sinful promises wrapped around her.

"There are other ways to lure in a meal. Ways that will leave you full and strong while they walk away with only pleasant foggy memories."

Caroline gasped, jerking out of his hold, "I'm not whoring myself out for blood."

Klaus laughed deeply, "There's no need for things to go as far as all that."

"Then what do you mean? If there were other ways of feeding without hurting and compelling why wouldn't Stefan have told me?"

"Because Saintly Stefan avoids any chance at becoming his old self." His tongue swiped over his lips, his hands shaking with nervous energy, "Why don't you let me show you?"

"Why don't you stop being all secretive and just tell me?" She fired back.

Finding themselves at an impasse, Caroline was always a planner who loved to list the pros and cons of any given situation and didn't take well to being impulsive. While Klaus felt it would be better for her to see it all in action, to live by the moment, feeling and acting as her instincts drove her.

"I understand your aversion to feeding from a living source…"

"Yeah because people should be friends not food." She interjected with a scoff.

"That's just the crux of the matter isn't it?" He changed tactics, explaining the truth of who they were, "We are vampires Caroline, people _are_ food and it is high time someone taught you all the ways you can handle yourself without having to damage the light that is inside you." At her look of disbelief, he went on a little softer, "Not all ways of being a vampire lead to becoming what Stefan tries so hard to erase about himself. It is not so cut and dry as all of that. You need someone to guide you, to show you that there is nothing wrong with being who you are."

"And you think that person is you?" She tried to scoff, tired to show she wasn't beginning to cave.

His arms went out wide, a cocky self-assured smirk on his lips, "Who better?"

Caroline couldn't help the giggle that slipped at his visible evidence of his massive ego, her insides flipping unexpectedly at his boyishly happy grin when it did. Shaking her head, "I don't know."

"Come on Caroline," He goaded, "what is there to be afraid of?"

"Seriously?" Her eyes widened as her hands flailed wildly, "What isn't there to be?! I'd be learning form the Devil himself for starters."

"Better the Devil you know." He grinned cheekily.

She ignored his taunting rebuttal, "Then there's the whole maybe going all _rippah_ like Stefan."

Klaus chuckled at her poor attempt at his accent, overplaying his own as he replied faithfully, "You don't have it in you to become a _rippah_ , you have far too much light and conscience for that."

"And that what about my friends, my mom? What if they find out I'm out there sucking on the necks of random strangers when I'm trying so hard to get Elena to stop? I'd be a huge hypocrite that's what!"

Klaus hummed, stroking his thumb over his chin as he paced thoughtfully around the frantic circle she looped under the glow of the florescent street lights.

Caroline huffed, forcing herself to stop her rapid merry-go-round pacing, "What? What's all this hmming about?"

Klaus dropped his hand to his side, licking his lips as he studied her carefully, "If what I gathered is correct, you're most pressing concern is other's discovering just what it is you are up to."

"Um, hello?" Her eyes widened comically, "Did you not hear the going all crazy blood addict?"

Klaus waved her off, "Did you not hear me when I said that that would be impossible for you? And furthermore, do you really believe I would allow you to go as far as all that? To become something that you are not?"

She wanted to say yes, she wanted to believe that he would love nothing more than to see her go as dark as she possibly could. But there wasn't a single inch of her that could even lie and say so, "No, you wouldn't." His eyes lit up like she had just handed him the greatest gift on the planet, though she couldn't understand why.

"Right," Klaus cleared his throat to overcome the overwhelming emotions that her agreement had brought. He had fully expected her to hide from the truth and fight him on it. That she had not, that she had caved to reason and seen that he truly meant her well was not only mindboggling, but it meant that she was closer to coming to terms with just how much she meant to him much sooner than he had anticipated. _Earthshattering._ "Then I have a proposal for you."

Caroline nibbled on her lower lip in nervous hesitation, "I'm listening."

"What transpires while we are together, and I am teaching you how to feed properly, goes no further than us. We do not speak of it where others could possibly overhear, and we do not text such things for others to intercept." Klaus rolled his eyes, "This new aged generation with their documentation of their every move leaves me completely baffled. The cyber paper trail is utterly ridiculous. They willingly leave it behind them and then cry when their darker deeds are discovered." He batted his hand in the air in front of his face, "But I digress, I will not judge you or push you to do things that you do not wish to do. And while I dislike the idea immensely, if you decide that you do not wish to continue I will not press the issue again. After you have learned how to feed of course, I cannot have you allowing yourself to become so famished that you cannot recognize your own urges."

Caroline shifted her weight from one foot to another, a small frown marring her brow as she thought things over, "So what you're saying is you'd be sort of like a safe zone for me?"

"Precisely." Klaus tamed down his smile, feeling she was coming around but not wanting to jinx things as he watched her in her Caroline-like fashion being to pace back and forth, her lips alternating between pressed tightly together or caught between her teeth.

Caroline couldn't deny the fact that Klaus had some really strong points. If some random Hunter had walked in the bar tonight she would have been staked and dead before she knew what hit her. She knew she had been on edge lately, but she had no idea that it was due to lack of human blood. Well, she huffed at herself, she did know but she thought she could overcome it. She always tried so hard to overcome everything that she believed others would find as a fault in her. Twisting her fingers together she glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, what Klaus was offering would not only give her another possible avenue for survival, but it could also give her a chance to fulfil her secret desires. Her darker desires. Her _nature_. She was a vampire after all and what vampire didn't think about sinking their teeth into the neck of a warm-blooded living and breathing human? Her only stopping points had been not wanting to disappoint her family and friends and never turning into the nightmare that she had endured. There really was only one choice to be made here, but it carried with it a huge con she wasn't sure how to handle.

With her decision made she stopped pacing and faced Klaus with her head held high, "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes, okay." She nodded firmly, "I'll let you help me."

His dimples were deep as he smiled widely, "Fantastic."

"So how do we do this? When do we start?" Caroline asked assuming they would be heading back inside to find a victim, no, not a victim. A meal? God, she really needed to find a better way to classify the people she would be feeding from.

"I assume with your busy prom and graduation planning; your schedule is fairly filled?"

"Yeah, um," She stuttered at the fact that he had actually listened to her and her frustrations, "I have a free night in three days. Does that work for you?"

Klaus laughed softly, as if he wouldn't clear whatever else he had planned for her regardless, "Three days works perfectly." He began escorting her to her car, pausing to open the trunk of his car which was conveniently parked next to hers. He ignored her raised eyebrow and rushed to cover whatever accusation she would fling his way, "For now I'd like you to take this and be sure to finish them all before I come to collect you."

Caroline took the small cooler from his hands, gasping in shock when she opened it, "Klaus! There's at least twenty bags in here!"

"Fifteen to be precise. Three days, five bags a day. The point is to have you learn to control your urges while feeding from the living. You can't very well feed form the source while your quite literally starving yourself." Klaus easily explained.

Caroline snapped the lid of the cooler closed, placing it inside her own trunk as she grumbled, "It was a pretty decent sized buck."

"Animal blood." Klaus uttered as if it was a curse word as he followed her to her car door. "Perhaps a mountain lion or any other meat-eating creature would do in a pinch but only to get you by for the moment." Letting it go for now, knowing that he already held the greatest gift in the palm of his hands, being allowed the privilege to spend time with her, he did not wish to press his luck. Taking up her hand he placed a soft kiss to her knuckles, "I'll see you in three days Caroline."

She got into her car, sitting for a moment to catch her breath over all that had just happened and what she agreed to. She quickly realized that Klaus was still in his car beside her making it dawn on her that he wasn't going to leave until he was sure she was safely on the road herself. She wanted to scoff at the overprotective behavior, of him attempting to act the part of the gentleman but she couldn't. This wasn't the first time he had done this. With all the Silas-related issues and research happening lately, her friends and his family had been working in very close quarters together. It didn't always turn out for the best, though the amount of times Damon had been stabbed or had his neck broke was always a highlight for her, but they all seemed to be getting along for the most part. Enemy of my enemy and all that.

Working side by side with the Mikaelson's had put Caroline directly in contact with Klaus all the time. Everyone had volunteered her as his partner when it came to anything, with them all claiming she was the only one he wouldn't kill, even if it was only temporary. Which in turn had her doing something she never thought would happen. Ever.

She was softening towards him. Enjoying his company even. Finding it harder and harder to remember just why it was she was supposed to hate him.

As she watched Klaus's headlights turn in the opposite direction, only after seeing her pull onto her street of course, that one huge con she had thought of earlier began bouncing around in her head like tennis ball.

If she was able to do that, to _feel_ things about him other than a mild tolerance for the sakes of their lives, while being surrounded by her friends; what would be being alone with him in this new capacity do to her? How would it affect the newly growing thoughts and feelings that she found harder to push down about him?

.

.

.

Caroline pulled her car into the parking lot of the club just as the sun was beginning to set. Her Prom committee meeting had run a little over the allotted time she had scheduled. She had called Klaus, remembering his little rant about leaving a trail, telling him it would work out better if she just met him where it was he wanted to take her. He had sounded mildly put out but gave her the address and a time to meet, she had been ready to hang up right as he said, "And Caroline? Wear something…intriguing."

She swore she could _hear_ his smirk as the line went dead.

After checking the address for herself on her phone she understood exactly what he meant by _intriguing_. He was taking her to a club a half hour away from Mystic Falls where he no doubt would expect her to tease some unsuspecting man into becoming her meal of the evening.

She easily found Klaus leaning against the side of his car, a slight curve to his lips but it was his eyes that showcased his thrill at seeing her show up.

Shutting her car door, she did a slow spin, stopping to face him with her brow lifted, "Intriguing enough for you?"

His heated eyes scan her body slowly, taking in the naked length of her smooth legs, the way her lace embellished black heels accentuated her luscious behind. The form fitted red dress hugged all her slender curves while the deep v cut of the top with the small bit of mesh material would make any man lose himself in her breathtaking cleavage. The entire ensemble was perfected with her glorious mass of loose golden curls framing her face and hanging down her back.

Caroline struggled not to bite her lip at the way he was devouring her with his eyes alone. _Yup, and this is exactly why I needed my own getaway car._ With Klaus looking at her like that without the prying eyes of all her friends she wasn't sure how long she would be able to fend her urges off.

"You look stunning Love." His lips curved into a predatory smile, "Good enough to eat and yet perfect for your role as the hunter."

At the reminder of just what it was they were here for, Caroline began fidgeting with her clutch, "So how is this going to work exactly?"

Klaus placed his hand upon hers, putting a stop to the nervous flipping of her purse, "You drank the blood as I suggested?" At her nod he smiled softly, "Good. Now we go in, separately of course," At her questioning look he explained, "While it is good and even thrilling to hunt in pairs, that is not our purpose here this evening. Tonight, you are," He chuckled wickedly, "A woman on the prowl. You must be seen as untouchable yet open enough that every man you encounter wishes to have you even if only for a single moment. Being seen walking in with me will only cause those men to covet you and leave only the weakest of sorts to approach you."

"Okay got it. This isn't my first time trying to pick some guy up you know." Caroline teased.

Klaus battled down the possessive fire kindling in his body, it didn't matter. One day, sooner rather than later if he had it his way, nights like this would be nothing but foreplay and she would never go home with a man again. "And I am sure you are more than capable of catching any man with nothing but a flutter of your lashes. But tonight will be different, tonight is about taking care of only your vampire needs."

"So, what do I do first then Jedi Master?" Her head dipped sweetly to the side as she teased, "Whoops! You're more like a Sith Lord huh?"

Klaus playfully rolled his eyes, chuckling along with her musical giggle at his expense, "First young Padawan, we drink."

Caroline's eyes sparkled at his Star Wars reference. She was a closet nerd, sue her!

They sat strategically at the bar with the short swinging door that the barkeep and waitstaff used to go back and forth from the bar out to the floor. Close enough to talk softly to one another yet far enough that no one would suspect they were there together. The club that had been half filled when they arrived was now packed with a massive crowd of dancers and people laughing with friends at the spacious red plastic covered booths that dotted the establishment.

During the time she spent seated at the bar a handful of men had already drummed up the courage to approach her, each offering to buy her a drink to which she would pick up her glass with a beautiful smile and a soft, "Maybe later." All under the watched eye of Klaus who marveled at how adept she was at piquing their interest while also securing and maintaining her distance.

Klaus glanced around the room as she finished her third drink, smirking at all the eyes who watched her every move, waiting, wondering if this breathtaking mysterious woman was waiting for a suitor to show or if she would grace their presence on the dancefloor giving them the chance they so desperately desired. He could feel the nervous, excited energy that surrounded her as a new song began to play, her slender feet tapping to the booming base.

"You enjoy this song?"

She smiled, her back pressed against the bar as her eyes surveyed the dance floor, "Love it."

"Then by all means Love, go dance." He smirked as she bounced off the stool, making a show of brushing the nonexistent wrinkles out of her dress and fluffing out her glorious hair. His voice was low and followed her as she swayed seductively out to the crowd of dancers. _"Seduce them, pull them in with your incredible sexy charms. Make them want you so deep to their core that they brave the crowds around them to get a closer view."_

He watched on in delight as she did just that, he could tell by the way she moved just seconds before his instructions that she needed no guidance when it came to this particular part of the hunt.

She moved with the grace of a sleek feline, luring her pray in before flitting away just before they could catch her. His breath raced right along with hers as she swayed and dipped to the music, licking his lips at the flush of exhilaration that tinged her cheeks. She was prime and ready to swoop in for the kill, she just needed a small push more.

His voice hummed with his barely controlled hunger of her, it was a battle to not flash out to the floor himself, wrap his arms around her and beg her to feed off him instead. The oddity of wanting to beg for anything so deeply helped him to maintain his own flagging control, _"The key is Caroline, to think of this as nothing but foreplay. When the time comes to feed, the man you choose will be so enthralled by your charms and sexual prowess that he will feel nothing but pleasure as you sink your teeth into neck and take what you need._ "

Her eyes widened a small degree as she stumbled, recovering and playing her misstep as a low dip she hissed, "Here?!" Klaus's chuckle, even from so far away brushed over her skin leaving goosebumps in its wake.

" _It's either here or in the back-alley Love. Though if you take it outside you might be biting off more than you can chew."_ More than I can handle being witness to, Klaus thought darkly.

Catching onto just what he meant, Caroline flushed as a small thread of panic lit in her eyes. Klaus quickly allied her fears in a soft soothing tone.

" _You can handle this Caroline. I have every faith that you can pull this off with nary a sideways glance from another or a pinch of pain from your target."_

Klaus's unwavering belief that she could pull this off bolstered her confidence, her body's purposeful and determined moves as she undulated sensually around the floor proving as much to him.

" _There you go Love. Now, reach out with your senses. Feel the heartbeats around you as you pick up on the different flavors that surround you."_ He watched proudly as she zeroed in on her prey of choice, a young man who moved to the beat with his eyes never leaving the erotic blonde dressed in red. _"Pull him in Caroline, let him feel the heat of you pressed against him. Make him crave you more than he has anyone before you."_

Klaus clenched his jaw as he watched the overly eager young buck press close and run his dirty hands over what he had come to consider _his_ after all his wistful fantasies _._ Deciding those were dangerous thoughts to travel down under the current circumstances, never had he felt such an intensity over another, he instead focused only on Caroline. Reminding himself that this was the purpose of their evening, that the nameless and faceless chap in her arms was nothing more than a meal.

Once he was able to focus solely on her he found himself lost to how much he craved her, now much he wanted to be the one with her body pressed so closely to his own. To feel her excited breath on his neck. She shifted their movements ever so slightly and Klaus found himself staggered at the vision before him. The sight of her reddened eyes, the tale-tell sign of the veins beneath them, the slight glint of the lights against her fangs just before they disappeared into the unsuspecting man's neck combined with her low moan at the taste of the man's blood made it feel as if all _his_ blood was rushing directly to his shaft.

Caroline slowly pulled her teeth from the man's neck, feeling invigorated at how well she had done. The tiny pricks that her fangs had made were already sealing over and, while the small amount of blood she took from him wasn't enough to hurt him, it was enough to leave her body humming. Her sparkling blue eyes flashed to Klaus from over the man's shoulder, her breath catching at what she found there. His body was wound tightly, like he was ready to spring at a moment notice, his jaw was clenched, and his cheeks were flushed. His eyes burned so brightly she felt the fire lick across her skin from across the room. She could see his heart pounding from where she still danced in the faceless man's arms, even more, she could see the effects of what he had witnessed pressed tightly within the confines of his dark jeans.

Something inside her snapped, her breath racing as she moved mindlessly out of the man's arms, Klaus mirroring her steps as he stood from the bar stool and began to stalk her towards the back exit of the club.

The cool night air did nothing to calm or clear her head. She wasn't even sure of she wanted it to. _Later, worry about it later._ Later she could blame it on the blood, blame it on the thrill of a hunt well done. But at that moment, when the door swung open behind her, slamming against the brick wall as if to announce Klaus's presence, _oh what a presence it was_ , she had nothing to blame her next move on except the way he looked at her and how it scrambled every coherent thought down to just one that rushed through her body with the force of a freight train.

Oh! How much she wanted him.

She was reduced to nothing but a ball of need, lust and want as she flashed to his waiting arms just as the door slammed shut behind him. Klaus's deep and husky groan as her legs wrapped around his hips, locking behind his back as hers met the brick wall did nothing but ramp her overwhelming desire higher.

Feeling her body clenched so tightly around his own, her fingers grasping his hair in her tight fists as her lips crashed against his, all teeth and tongues, felt more than he ever could have imagined them to be.

It was Heaven and Hell all wrapped up in a devastatingly delicious package.

Heaven because this was Caroline- _Car-o-line-_ writhing her core, so extremely turned on that the heat of her seeped through his jeans against his throbbing and aching shaft.

Hell because as much as he had longed for this; he didn't want it to happen like this. Not when a chance stood that she would come to regret this the moment the lust for both sex and the high from the blood died down.

A deep agonizing groan tore from his lips as hers cut a path over the sensitive skin below his ear, teeth nibbling on his lobe before her tongue danced wickedly over the cords of his neck bringing to mind the wonder of how it would feel if she did such things to other parts of him while on her knees.

Gaining a small semblance of sanity, Klaus used the wall and his hips to support her weight as he regretfully held both her shoulders to push her back. "Caroline, wait. Not now. Not here."

Her wild eyes danced with frustration and lust as she glared at him, her lips puffy and just begging for an earthshattering kiss that cost him every bit of his self-control to deny giving her. But it was her next words that shattered and rocked him to the very core of his being.

"Yes _here_ , yes _now._ " She purred as she unfairly rolled her hips, taking hold of his shaking head between both her hands, "I'm tired of fighting this Klaus. Of fighting you, of fighting myself."

"But…"

"No. No buts." She told him firmly, before stroking his face, letting her nails scratch through his scruff making _him_ purr. Her voice was as soft as the wind whispering through the trees, her eyes shining with lust and honesty, "I don't know what it means, I don't know where we go after this. I could lie and say it's the blood, the hunt. But we both know that isn't true. The only thing I know for sure is that if I don't have you _here_ , _now_ , I might just go insane."

Klaus growled deep from in his chest, "Well then, we wouldn't want that." His hand raced to her hip, his other gripping the back of her neck as he hauled her in for that kiss her lips had been begging, _tauntingly so_ , for. He gladly swallowed her moan of contentment, letting her breath fill him with her essence, holding captive inside him for as long as he could. Never wanting to release it, to release _her_.

In all the times he had envisioned them being together like this, his shaft in his hand protected by the darkness of his room, it was never this rushed intensity. He always imagined their first time together with him working her up with every ounce of finesse and skill he possessed. But as Caroline rocked her body against him, her throbbing core burning like hellfire against his aching shaft, he couldn't imagine it happening any other way.

Her skin felt tight across her entire body as if she would burst from the inside out any second. Her only thought with the rough bricks of the wall against her back as the shadows of the alley kept them safely hidden from view was, if she didn't feel him fill her soon she might just spontaneously combust.

His stubble scraped against the delicate skin of her neck, drawing a gasp from her that bled into a moan as his tongue soothed the delightful ache. Her hand tried to wriggle its way between them, fighting to get to his belt but their fused and writhing bodies impeded her process, bringing a frustrated whine from her throat.

"Klaus _please_."

His answering groan was so thick it sounded as if he would melt to the pavement at the pure unadulterated pleasure of hearing her plead his name with so much need. He pulled his upper body back just enough for her hand to fit between them, it was as far as he was willing to pull away from her.

His hands skated up her quivering thighs, pushing up her dress and tearing her panties at their center as she fumbled with his belt.

His belt clinked, his buttoned snapped, the sound of the zipper causing them both to shutter at just how close they were to having what they both craved more than anything else.

The first brush of his hot member against her weeping core made her lips tremble as now _she_ felt as if she could melt to the pavement in a puddle at his feet. His fingers pinched and flicked her pebbled nipple, their eyes glazing heatedly into the other's as Klaus pulled his hips back before arching his back, surging forward, her center so slick he needed no assistance at easing his way inside her.

Their shaky breathing mingled together as Klaus seated himself fully within her quivering depths. Pausing to take a moment to rejoice at the extraordinary indescribable feeling at being inside her, at the sublime pleasure of their bodies _finally_ merging together as one. His forehead leaned against hers, taking in the feeling of her surrounding him when her demanding voice cut through him, making his shaft jump in painful pleasure at her demand.

Caroline's hands raked down his back over the top of his shirt, "Move. _Now._ "

His eyes fed off her every reaction as he rolled and thrust his hips. Cataloging every secret place that made her keen or cry. That caused her to shiver and tremble.

Caroline's hands found their way under his shirt, nails digging into the flesh below his hips, as she pleaded, "Harder."

Klaus thrusted his hip with more purpose, his head falling back with a loud long groan as they both began to shudder under the force of their mutual pleasure.

The sounds coming out of him were so erotic, so primal, that they affected her in a way she had never felt before. Her body hummed in excitement knowing that s _he_ was the one to cause such desire, such pleasure in him that he didn't have a care who heard him in the throes of his passion. She could feel her orgasm rushing to the surface, ready to explode at any second. But it wasn't enough, she needed him to watch, she need to look him in the eyes when she came. She need to stare in his eyes as _he_ came. Where all these feelings came from she didn't know, and didn't care, never had it felt this intense, never had anyone awoken such carnal desires and need in her.

Her hands flew up to neck, threading her fingers into the ends of his hair, her voice dripping with desire, "Look at me. I need you to look at me."

His eyes faded from yellow to gray and back again as he did as she demanded. The instant their eyes met it was over, yet the moment felt as if it stretched on forever. Their bodies shook and trembled, sweat dripping off them both as they shouted and keened as their release took over their very beings.

Klaus dropped to his knees with her body draping over him languidly as they fought to catch their breaths. The lights from the parking lot in the distances flickered before shutting off, reminding them both where they were and signaling to them just how long their frantic mating had gone on for.

Caroline almost felt embarrassed but looking up to see him just as wrecked as she was made her lips quirk, pecking him on the nose much to his bemusement. Her voice nothing more than a breathless giggle, "The club must have closed."

Klaus ran his hands softly up and down her back with a quiet chuckle as he joked, "Aye, it would seem we missed the party."

Caroline pulled back slightly, her lips quirked, "Did we?"

His dimples appeared as he shook his head, "No, I suppose we did not."

Klaus blissfully walked beside her back to their cars after they had both righted their clothing as much as they could.

"I don't know what this means." Caroline blurted suddenly as they stopped beside her car.

"I know." Klaus answered with a clear understanding.

"I don't want anyone to know." She hedged with careful hesitation worried over his reaction.

Klaus smiled, easily picking up on her concern as he half expected it. But what she didn't know was, neither did he. For vastly different purposes than she no doubt. Where she was worried over what the others would say, or do, he was more of the mind that he did not want them interfering. He finally had had a taste of her, he was not about to go without her again "I know."

"And you're okay with that?" Her surprise and skepticism coloring her voice.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He shrugged as he lazily picked up her hand, tracing his fingers over her flesh, "I've no doubt we both have things to come to terms with here when it concerns the other. I have no desire for anyone's meddling during that process. When you decide what you want it will be because of _you_ Caroline, not the prejudices of others."

She knew he meant her, yet she was stunned and deeply touched that he understood and was accepting of it all. It seemed so out if his normal, I'm-the-king-of-everything character. It's what prompted her to cup his cheek, kissing him softly in the lips, quickly pulling away with a tender smile and hopping in her car and driving off before she changed her mind and ripped his clothes off again.

She let her mind zone out on the music and the pleasant buzz of satisfaction as she drove home. She vowed to just enjoy the events of the evening and worry about the rest tomorrow, worry about all the changes and what the meant later.

The one thing that didn't change, that was a constant in her life lately, the headlights that followed at a discreet yet watchful distance. The thought that Klaus was behind her, doing everything he could to give her space yet keep her safe made her smile as she walked into her house. And there it stayed long after she had cleaned up and changed, playing gently on her lips as she drifted off to sleep with his scent still burned within her senses.

.

.

.

* * *

Buckle up- this is going to be one hell of a ride! Leave a review- don't be shy.


End file.
